


The Winged Rogue

by geniustyles



Series: An Unlikely Paradise [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniustyles/pseuds/geniustyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a daydreamer. He loves to fantasize about being a superhero and helping those in need. One day, when Harry decides to follow his favorite hero, Rapid Fire, into combat, something goes terribly wrong. Due to the accident, he is now in the Winged Rogue, an assembly of seven superheroes. He must aid the people of Girton Heights, facing the most evil of villains, but while doing this, will he catch the eye of a certain hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winged Rogue

Harry Styles was always the troublemaker, the outcast, the nobody. Though all his classmates were gossiping about him, he never seemed to care. That's what it seemed like to others around him, however they didn't know that he wasn't blocking them out, infact he was daydreaming. In this state of mind, Harry could do anything he wanted without rules or limitations. If he wanted to be the savior of the people _,_ he could be. There were no heroes in his fantasty that would be more popular than him. He was the ultimate idol. Sadly, in the real world, they're heroes. So much that they have clans for each city, state, and even country! Some claim that the heroes are the best things to happen to their communities. They can prevent robberies, or murders, or even the daily clutzes who put themselves into harm's way. What the public didn't know is that with superheroes, come supervillains. 

No one understands the villains. They have special abilities, so why don't they use them for good? Most villains were brought up in abusive homes, or never had a family, or just liked to see the look of fear and pain on people's faces. Though most that are brought up in bad childhoods decide to enter the 'dark side', some stay low or aid the heroes. And this is exactly what Harry wanted in life. He wanted to _magically_ attain abilities and help the heroes in combat against the ones who bring misery into every day life. 

Harry has a very unstable household. His mother, Anne, was a drug addict, who loved the feeling of a new man every single night to replace her deceased husband. Ever since Des Styles was murdered in a villain-hostage situation at the local bank, Anne had changed into a new person that Harry did not like at all. Before his father died, his childhood was perfect. Harry's parents were both in the law industry and packed in a lot of money because of their careers. While Des was the city judge who aided those in jeopardy, Anne took cases for the people effected by villains that were taken in after the heroes put them in prison. Harry believes that even though his parents didn't have special powers, they were still heroes that helped citizens achieve what was theirs. And now because his father had died in a murder involving a villain, he had more the reason to want to become a superhero. 

And because of one night, he might have achieved his daydreaming fantasy. 

 

_October 28th, 2013_

The final bell finally rang as Harry packed his things into his bag for school. Since it was a Monday, Harry was especially joyous, though the classmates around him didn't feel the same. Today was the day that he would finally meet his idol! 

The superhero, Rapid Fire, was always his favorite. RF, as Harry called him, was misjudged. He didn't have a special ability, like super speed or strength, or the power of flight. That's why Rapid Fire wasn't seen as much as the other heroes. They didn't need him or want him to come along. The only times this misunderstood man was brought along is when they're more villains than the others intended. Basically he as back up. Harry hated that, because RF could bring down a whole squad of bad guys without a single sweat! But Harry didn't know that people didn't think the way he did. The citizens loved to see those with abilities that are never before seen. And Rapid Fire's skill? It was for the military, anyone could do it if they tried.

He had a magnificent skill. Rapid Fire was amazing with handling any type of weapon. Whether it was guns, bow and arrows, or swords- RF could use it. And he could use it well. Harry's favorite weapon that the superhero would use was the duel pistols. He could take down two villains with one shot due to his enhanced bullets that can go cleanly through a body. His arrows have a type of GPS tracking system that allows him to pick a target and shoot into the air, then the arrow finds the target and penetrates them in the easiest fatal shot. 

All the wonderful things about Rapid Fire jumbles into Harry's mind. He has the most valid reasons for why RF should be the ultimate superhero. Not only can he handle weapons with grace, Harry's favorite superhero is also very agile and flexible. He can dodge punches and kicks and even powers that have the ability to hinder him from assaults. One day, when Harry first saw RF on the television, the superhero was face-to-face with a villain with the power of bursts of fire. He easily went around the fire shots by flipping and using the alley walls as steps. The villain took one bullet to the eye and was never seen again, now in the flaming pits of hell.

Happily walking down the street, Pierce went to the direction of the downtown café, where he knew Rapid Fire would be. Harry learned that everyday at around four o'clock, RF would go to the  _Frap House._ He would pick up a delivery of seven drinks for each member of the  _Winged Rogue._ The Winged Rogue was an assembly of the main superheroes in the city of Girton Heights. And since Rapid Fire wasn't the most known and well-liked hero, Harry would wonder why he was in it.

Harry only knows these facts about the weapon-skilled hero because he noticed it after going to the café for one whole week due to community service. Though Rapid Fire's face was cloaked with a hood and sunglasses, he didn't hide his  _Winged Rogue_  tattoo design. The design was a pair of wings on his wrist that had the words 'Rapid Fire' written cursively inbetween it. Each member had the same design, but the names were all different. Harry only knew RF had the tattoo because when he went to grab the two holders of the coffees, his left wrist swiveled up slightly, letting him see the emblem on his tanned skin. 

Now sitting in the café, Harry slowly sipped through his straw tasting the warm, delectable taste of his mocha cappucino. This type of coffee was his favorite, his father introduced it to him one day when they both had some time to just relax and get a drink. Gulping dryly, Harry stopped thinking about Kalvin, because if he didn't soon, his excitement about Rapid Fire would dissipate. Trying to waste time, he gazed around the building to see if he would find anything interesting.

Two girls worked behind the counter, one blond and the other with various strands of hair dyed. Both had a creamy brown visor sitting ontop of their heads and the same colored apron tied around their waists. While one worked the cash register, the other prepared the types of coffees and pastries for the ordering customers.

Sitting at the table near him was a mother, maybe about the age of twenty-seven, with a baby in a carraige. She met his gaze and smiled warmly as if she was proud of her child. Because she was nearly finished with her drink, the mother got up, showing a small bump in the stomach as she undid the brake for the carraige. When she passed Harry, she muttered a small 'have a nice day' to which he wished her the same. 

Just as Harry was about to investigate another customer, he heard the small chime of the bells that signaled someone would be entering the store. Quickly turning his head, Harry noticed a man about three inches shorter than him. With a black hoodie over his head, no one would know who this man is. Maybe a rebel or someone who is just tired, but Harry knew who this really was. This was Rapid Fire, one of the greatest superheroes of Girton Heights, or maybe the country, or even world! 

Strolling up to the counter, RF ordered seven drinks, as usual, with his posh, but raspy voice. However Harry heard one of the orders at the end of the list. A mocha cappucino. Harry was drinking the exact same one! And when the girls gave the superhero the delivery in the holders, he noticed Rapid Fire move to the side and bend his head down, taking a sip of the mocha cappucino. They had the same taste in drinks! That must mean something, right? Maybe Pierce was in over his head, but this made him very happy.

During his revery, he didn't notice the other customer behind Rapid Fire getting impatient. The bald headed man stated angrily to RF, "Excuse me, sir! Can you please move. You have your order, now get out of the way for the rest of the people in line!" Other customers agreed and murmured about what was about to happen. 

The superhero looked up slightly, and then back down. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I apologize." Harry loved the sound of his voice, it was hightened in tone, but had a little roughness to it. 'Just the way a superhero should sound', Harry thought. When Rapid Fire started towards the door, a little kid, maybe the age of six or seven, pushed him- making all seven drinks come crashing to the ground. 

Stunned, Harry and the whole group of people on line looked back and forth between Rapid Fire and the child. The kid screamed, "Your fault! The man said it was your fault!" over and over again. Suddenly, everyone on line started guffawing about the little joke the child made. The only exceptions of the laughter was RF and Harry. The superhero gazed around confused and then shrugged. He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans and silently left the café, leaving the customers to their drinks and giggling. 

Throwing his empty, plastic cup into the garbage can, Harry exited the store as well, his curls bouncing with every step. Maybe twenty feet ahead of him was Rapid Fire himself, trudging down the cement sidewalk. This was his chance! Harry can jog up to RF and ask him all about the superhero world and what it's like to feel the thrive of keeping Girton Heights safe from evil. Jogging up to the shorter man, he made a fake conversational starter in his mind.

'Do I start with, hello I'm a big fan,' Harry queried, 'Or what's it like to be a fighter of evil?' Not liking how either sounded, Harry just went to tap Rapid Fire's shoulder and then take it from there, but something else happened. A beeping alarm started to go off from Rapid Fire's right wrist where his watch was. Panicking, RF went down a small road where there was no one using it. Peering around the corner, Harrynoticed Rapid Fire speaking to his watch.

"What? There's an explosion at the factory?" he heard the superhero question.

A male voice with an accent that was not so understandable answered from the watch, "Yeh. Apparently, Chemos wanted everyone out of it so he can take it captive." Chemos was one of the known villains that seemed to have never been caught. He used chemical warfare, a very powerful ability. 'If Rapid Fire helped, he would be in jail!' Harry thought slyly. 

"Alright. What do you want me to do, Lyon?" RF asked the male on the other line. Harry has heard of Lyon. He can turn into any member of the cat family without hesistation. It's not as cool as Rapid Fire though.

"We need you to cover us. Ye'know, what ye usually do. Back up, we don't want to get blindsided! Be there in ten minutes, yeah? We're already 'ere," the man explained irritated. What an asshole. Lyon hangs up before Rapid Fire could reply.

Letting out a deep breath, Harry hears his favorite super hero mumble, "Right, just for back up. That's all I'm good for!" A smack against the brick wall made he perk up, "Dammit! Why am I so useless?" Without any words coming out of his mouth, Harry heard the rustle of fabric. In less than two minutes, Rapid Fire was swiftly out of the side road, in his gear. With a belt that held two knives, two platinum pistols and a sword, Rapid Fire was good to go. He slung his sheath full of specialized arrows onto his back and held his pitch blach, mechanical bow in his hand. His light brown hair layered over his forehead, showing his signature style.

Exhaling slowly, Rapid Fire started to sprint up the block, towards the factory, which was about two miles away. 'He can't sprint all that way! It will exhaust him' Harry thought sadly. Poor RF, he isn't obligated to do anything, yet he still needs to exert himself for nothing!

About an hour later, both Rapid Fire and Harry found themselves at a factory. This factory was bout three stories high and was a dull gray. Windows littered around the building, only to abruptly stop. A piece of the building was gone from the explosion Chemos created. It was smoking and had sprinkles of fire around it. It wasn't as big as Harry assumed, but it was still pretty hefty. 

In one swift motion, Rapid Fire pulled out an arrow and shot at the building for two hundred feet away! With the shot, a twirling metal rope came with it, eventually stopping and latching itself on to the factory. Walking onto the rope, Rapid Fire's boots connect themselves with it and quickly bring him up the wire and to the roof of the factory. Not wanting to lose sight of the hero, Harry goes to the rope and starts hauling himself up it; forgetting about his fear of heights. His old brown boots have no match for the wire, but it's worth a shot. He needs a new pair anyway.

From the height he is at, one miscalculation and Harry can fall to his doom and die in an instant. So, instead of thinking about the fatal possibilities, he just gives himself more of a boost. What if his father was watching him from heaven and was rooting for his son to help Rapid Fire beat Chemos? That single though made Harry's determination go through the roof. In less than ten minutes, Harry was wobbling on the building's roof, trying to get the feeling back into his lanky legs. The top of the factory was all flat pieces of metal, except for one emerging block, which was probably the way down and into the factory.

Going down the stairs of the building, Harry tried to stay as quiet as possible. Finally, emerging from the stairs, he finds himself in a space with many desks and computers. 'Must be the office space,' he thinks to himself. When looking through the huge window on one side of the office, Harry sees conveyer belts hauling rocks and granite to and from the whole factory. There are machines polishing, refining, and breaking rocks into the sizes and shapes needed. Leaving the office to walk into the main area of the building, Harry strolls around in interest.

Seeing a short metal staircase, Harry walks up it without a thought in the world. When he gets to the top of the deck, he hears a murmur of commotion. Following his ears, Harry finds himself standing in front of a battle between heroes and villains. In the middle of it all is a huge cylinder full of rocks being mixed with magma. A horrible stench from it fills the air and he nearly gags. Peering around, he sets his eyes on a man with dark brown hair blasting lasers out of his eyes. That must be X, the leader of the  _Winged Rogue._ He hits minions after minions that work for Chemos, easily taking them down rapidly. Watching in awe, Harry turns to look another way as he hears a growl. 

A giant tiger is pouncing on men with masks, ripping their throats and limbs with one bite. 'Lyon! The one RF was talking to!' Harry says in his thoughts, 'speaking of Rapid Fire, where is he?' Looking around, he sees arrows potruding out of dead helpers for Chemos. Pride swells in Harry's chest at the amount of those dead because of arrow and bullet wounds. Just as he tries to set off to find his hero, a callused hand grabs his throat and brings him back. 

Whimpering, Harry looks up at the assailent only to see Chemos. His glowing green hair falls to his shoulders and his eyes, yellow as the sun, are full of hatred. "Oh, heroes! It seems I have a puny human in my hands. I would stop hurting my men if I were you!" Chemos yells snarkily. 

Slowly, all the heroes end their brawls with the villains and look towards Harry's way. Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, he tries to escape the clutches of Chemos. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, human. I have some plans for you." Wih that, Chemos flies to the middle of the cylinder full of magma rock. The heroes shift murderously, as if they dare Chemos to drop him. Harry wants to communicate with them, but a flash of silver catches his sight. His eyes shift to the area, only to see Rapid Fire holding his favorite weapon, the duel pistols. He meets the heroe's ocean blue eyes and instantly feels hope. RF lifts his hands up and aim at Chemos' head and while doing this he cocks his head to the left as if he wants Harry to copy him.

'So I don't get shot! Got it. He is a smart one.' Complying, Harry waits for the shot and when he does, he is glad and ready to meet Rapid Fire. What he doesn't notice is the fact that Chemos dodged the amazing shot and let go of him. Slowly dropping towards his death, Harry wishes to see his father in heaven. He opens his eyes one more time and catches a glimpse of Rapid Fire, who has a look of shock and despair on his face. RF starts running down to the deck where the cylinder is, but he is too late.

Harry is already swimming with magma and rock.

 

_November 4th, 2013_

Pain swells through Harry as we wakes up from his state. Confused, he looks around after he gets his sight back from the days of sleep. Around him are six other beds, empty and made; ready to be slept in. When Harry hears the shout of a man, he whimpers when his ears take in the noise. Not used to the loudness, he begins to silently cry. During his sobs, Harry hears a door swing open and close a moment later. In front of him are two heroes, Lyon and X. The two he saw in the factory. Shouldn't he be dead? Why is he still alive? Lyon looks at him with amber eyes full of sorrow, his hair styled in a quiff very nicely. X is looking at him with no emotion, Harry can't see it anyway since he is wearing sunglasses, but the rest of his face is very blank. Trying to flex, Harry moves his arms only to create destruction.

Rocks fling themselves out of Harry 's hands and into the adjacent beds, lights, and walls. Ducking for cover, two heroes stay away from him until he puts his arms down. The room is destoyed and Harry feels completely horrible. Why would he do such a thing? Again, Harry starts to sob, screaming, "I'm sorry! Really, I'm sorry!"

Shushing him, Lyon brings him into his arms carefully and murmurs to him that it will be alright. Looking at X, he tries to motion to him what he should do with his eyes. X just moves his eyebrows with distaste and leaves the room. Agitated at the other hero, Lyon just brings Harry closer waiting for him to calm down. Eventually, he does, but he still sniffles here and there.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry questions, his Chesire accent scratchy and groggy, full of sleep. Lyon looks at him sadly and whispers the sentences, not trying to startle him. 

"There is nothin' wrong with ye! Y'ah like us now, you 'ave a gift. Don't be hateful towards y'self!" Harry looks at him doubtfully and then asks one more thing just so he is kept up to date.

"Why am I here?" 

Lyon swallows and states, "You are now part of the  _Winged Rogue._ Welcome to y'ah new 'ome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the prologue of The Winged Rogue. I will be posting every Saturday :) This is a remix of another work I have, except I changed the characters into the boys. 
> 
> "Behind closed doors, something else goes on."


End file.
